Obsession
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However a jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC!
1. Chapter 1

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC!_

Chapter One

"Uggg" Harry groaned rolling over, trying to escape the noise that roused him from sleep, he was fully clothed in bed, shoes and all, his head felt like it had split open and all he wanted was to go back to sleep. The only problem with this plan however was the incessant beeping from his mobile on his bedside table that was signalling an incoming text message.

He grabbed for it, wanting to shut it up so that he could go back to sleep, having half a mind to throw the damn thing across the room but knowing he would regret that decision later when all he had to show for it was a broken phone. He clicked the text message open and stared at it trying to figure out why it was so blurry until he realised he had neither his contacts nor his glasses on. Pushing his glasses on to his nose he read the message from his best friend Ron Weasley. '_Are you alive?' _It read.

Despite his hangover and his exhaustion from only getting three hours sleep he chuckled. This was the usual message he got from his friends after a hard night out drinking. The clock on his nightstand told him it was eight in the morning and he had class in two hours. Going back to sleep was not an option. He sent back a swift reply of '_Yes' _before pulling himself reluctantly from his bed.

His room was identical to that of any University student in England. Band posters on the wall of some punk band that he half way found decent, clothes strewn all over the place, sink and shower in one corner of the room and the laundry basket overflowing. He kicked off his shoes as he tried desperately to remember the night before. He could blame Ron for this memory loss, it had been his idea to start on the shots, he'd been happy to stick to beer. Drinking was never a good idea but especially not when it was the night before classes were due to start for the term.

His phone beeped again, another message from Ron, '_Breakfast, fifteen minutes' _It had read. Harry sighed shaking his head, that boy was always thinking with his stomach. He was lucky he was such an active football player, otherwise he would have been the size of a house. Stripping himself out of his slept-in clothes he headed for the shower. He didn't want to go to his first class of the year stinking like a brewery.

He didn't even have time for a quick wank in the shower, something that would infuriate him no end for the rest of the day. His sex drive was higher than most he had found and if he didn't fit in an orgasm before breakfast then he'd just be agitated all day. Not two minutes after he'd stepped out the shower Ron was knocking on his door. Harry really was going to regret them being next door neighbours this year, he could tell already.

At eighteen, Ron was tall, well built with a lot of freckles and red hair. They'd been friends since primary school along with Hermione Granger, who made up their friendship trio. She and Ron had also just become a couple over the summer after years of flirtatious banter. Harry couldn't believe it, he had never thought either of them would get up the courage to make the first move but he was glad that they had. Finally.

Still with a towel wrapped precariously around his waist Harry unlocked the door to his best friend who burst in, a blur of caffeinated energy as always. It didn't matter how much Ron had had to drink the night before he would wake up, down a can of red bull and be as energetic as if he had had a full night of sleep.

The red head groaned when he saw that Harry wasn't dressed, "Come on mate, I said we'd meet Mione in five minutes!" He complained as the door closed behind him.

""Fine, fine," Harry said with a dramatic sigh, dropping his towel where he stood. Ron groaned and covered his eyes, acting up dramatically as he waved his arms around trying to shield himself from the naked man in front of him. Harry only laughed at his antics, he always did enjoy making his very straight best friend uncomfortable, ever since he had walked in on a rather steamy make out session between Harry and George Weasley, one of his elder brothers over the summer.

Harry was very confident about his body, he had no doubt in his mind that he was a fine specimen of a man but he tried not to get too big headed about that too often as it didn't become him and he knew this. There had never been any question about his sexuality either, he had always liked men. He had never understood Ron's fascination with breasts, they just didn't appeal to him.

He raked a comb through his damp, messy black hair that no matter what he did always looked wind swept. Unable to stand the idea of putting his contacts in when he was this hung over he pushed his glasses on to the bridge of his nose while shoving his feet into trainers now that he was fully dressed, though lacking underwear, but that was his lifestyle choice rather than from a rush to get ready.

Grabbing his backpack, which he was glad that he had packed the night before, he was ready to go. Ron anxiously waiting for him by the door, fidgeting the whole time, impatient to go and meet his girlfriend. He and Hermione were in the early stages of their relationship where everything was new and exciting where they actually enjoyed seeing each other. Harry loved them both dearly and he was happy for them but he would never understand them. He didn't do relationships, they were too complicated. He preferred to keep his freedom and fuck around most nights with someone he wouldn't remember the name of in the morning.

Harry was already well known at the local campus gay bar, the Slither Inn. His older and only brother Jake having a job there. Being a pretty awesome brother, Jake had taken to sneaking Harry in when he was seventeen, though adamantly never serving him alcohol. Jake was now in his final year of University and living off campus with his girlfriend.

The two brothers saw each other regularly but only because Jake work most evenings at Slither and it was a frequent hangout and drinking spot for Harry. As siblings went the two brothers were fairly close, Jake being very protective over his baby brother and highly disapproving of his sexual activity. He didn't care about him being gay, only about his inability to commit to someone.

They had lost their mother five years previously in a car accident, their father had completely broken down over her untimely death and their Godfather, Sirius had had to move into the family home to help out with everything. It was only three years ago that James Potter had overcome his depression and come back to work as a Professor teaching English Literature at the University where his son's currently studied.

Harry was the only one of them who had elected to take his course. Jake, like Ron preferred the more physical aspect of life and both were studying Sport Science. Harry was much more of a book geek than his brother, who had no time for reading. The younger of the Potter boys couldn't wait to start the course, having already read all of the books on his course list at least twice each.

Studying English Literature was just the kind of non-committal course Harry needed to study when he was so unfocused on what he wanted to do with his life. For the time being he was more than happy to shag about and keep his dad content by taking this course, which for Harry was easy considering how much he liked to read.

Their campus dormitory was laid out over two floors with the boys on the lower floor and girls on the upper floor. The dining hall only five minutes away, perfect for students like Harry who liked to sleep in later than he should and needed to run to catch breakfast. Hermione awaited them outside the dorm rooms entrance, perched on a small brick wall, her nose in a book, as usual.

She was easily the smartest of the trio, her work load reflected this. Where Harry and Ron had decided to take only one course each, she had decided to take two, effectively doubling her stress load. Harry and Ron had only four two hour lectures for the first half of the year, whereas Hermione had eight. For Harry two of those four were with his Dad and Ron had made his life easier by enlisting the help of Harry's older brother to help him get through the first year.

Harry smiled at her as they approached, Ron instantly went in for a quick kiss. Harry had to admit that they were a cute couple. Hermione was a lot shorter than Ron in comparison, her waist tiny and her hair constantly in pigtails as it was so unruly.

From the moment that they had started school together at the age of five they'd been drawn to each other, three misfits. They may have grown up since then but they'd never grown apart and they were all very much still misfits.

"Hey, Harry," A male voice called out at them from behind as the three had started heading for breakfast. Harry turned to see who it was that had called his name and groaned when he saw Tom Riddle. He was a handsome second year student who'd had family troubles, though harry hadn't paid much attention to what. Whatever they'd been it had delayed him starting University and therefore even though he was only one year ahead he was actually five years senior to Harry.

"Whose that?" Hermione asked curiously. She often didn't come out with the boys, having far too much studying to do to keep up with their nightly antics. Ron just raised an amused eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"One of Harry's bed mates," Ron explained to Hermione who simply tutted her disapproval.

Harry simply gave her a disparaging look. "Yeah, one that won't take a bloody hint," He said muttering to his friends as Tom Riddle finally caught up with them. "Hi Tom," harry said, his voice lacking in enthusiasm.

"Glad I caught you," The older boy said, a little breathless from running to catch up. His pale cheeks were a little flushed and his brown curls all over the place. "I was hoping we could get breakfast together," He said hopefully. "After the other night …. Well, I um… I can't stop thinking about you."

"Sorry Tom, I told you, I don't do dates or relationships. I certainly don't do breakfast and only the lucky ones get a second night and you didn't make the cut, sorry," Harry said a little coldly. He'd had experience dealing with one night stands who couldn't take a hint. He knew it was best to nip it in the bud quickly and efficiently even if that meant being a little harsh in the process.

Turning away from Tom who stood there looking hurt, Harry headed for the dining hall, Ron and Hermione as always by his side. "That was a little cruel harry," Hermione said her tone heavy with disapproval.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Was he that bad in bed?" For that question he received a sharp elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend.

"That is beside the point Ronald," She said sternly. Being a couple hadn't changed how much they could make him laugh that was for sure. "You can't just go around hurting people's feelings like that."

"He was just a one night stand Mione, he knew that when we went to bed together, I made it very clear, it's not my fault that he can't take a hint." Harry tried to explain to her but no amount of explaining was going to get her to lessen her judgemental stare.

"When was this supposed one night?" She asked as they walked into the dining hall, grabbed trays and started helping themselves to the buffet of breakfast type foods. Harry however wasn't paying attention to his friends or to getting breakfast, his focus had been drawn instead to a shock of white blonde hair. A teenager who looked about their age, sitting reading on his own, a half-eaten bowl of cereal in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Two

Confidently Harry disregarded his tray, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and without a word to his friends about where he was going or what he was doing he went and sat down opposite the handsome blonde boy that had caught his attention so fully. Hermione just looked confused at his sudden departure, Ron just shrugged and motioned towards where he had gone and she just rolled her eyes.

"I must of read that book twenty times," Harry said before taking a bite from his apple as the blonde lowered his copy of Jane Eyre just enough to evaluate his new and unexpected breakfast companion.

"Yes, it's quite the read," He replied in a soft drawling voice as he surveyed the raven haired teenager with his round wire glasses that hid startling green eyes. He seemed to be captivated by the intensity of the emerald green.

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced and a look of recognition dawned on the blondes face and he put the book down completely.

"You're Professor Potter's youngest son," He said, actually smiling now. He hadn't been sure that he relished the interruption when he had been so deeply involved in his book but now he didn't mind at all.

"You know my Dad?" Harry asked.

"I know of him, he has a great mind, one of the best in his field of study. I'm taking his course this year." The blonde said and then realising that he hadn't yet introduced himself and thought that very rude he offered his hand out across the table, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry accepted eagerly, "I'm taking his class too," He replied, enjoying the warmth of the pale skin in his hand. He took a moment to sweep over the appealing features that the teen had, a long face, white blonde hair that fell sexily into his eyes and piercing dull blue eyes that seemed almost silver. Harry had never been so captivated by another person before. "We'll have to make sure we're in the same study group, I'd like to get to know you a bit better," He said with a charming smile as a third person came to join them at their otherwise deserted table.

"Hey Draco, little brother," Jake Sirius Potter said as he took a seat beside his sibling. The eldest Potter boy was larger than his brother but the bulk was all muscle. His hair would have been just as messy and dark as Harry's if he didn't shave it off. The only real difference between them aside from the two year age gap was that Jake had dark chocolate brown eyes like his father whereas Harry's were their mothers.

"Hi Jake," Draco greeted with a warm smile that Harry found he was a little jealous of. If he hadn't known that his brother was straight and in a serious relationship of so far three years he wouldn't have been very happy at all.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked curiously looking from Draco to his brother curiously.

"Draco is the newest recruit at Slither, he started last night, you probably would have noticed him if you weren't so hammered," Jake said disapprovingly.

Harry shrugged, "What's life without a little fun," Draco smiled at this, seeming to admirer Harry's spirit.

"Well there's fun and then there's Harry's version of fun," Ron said as he and Hermione also came to join them. They both introduced themselves as they sat down and Harry couldn't help but be impressed with their level of medalling. Harry however had no idea of the extent in which his brother's interference went.

**Previous evening**

"Now don't get offended, I have to ask as you know this is a mainly gay bar, are you straight or gay?" Jake asked the newest member of the bar staff. The start of a new academic year always saw at least one new recruit to the Slither Inn and this year that new recruit was Draco Malfoy.

"Gay," Draco said honestly, he had taken an instant liking to Jake and knew that working here was going to be a breeze. When his father had reluctantly allowed him to study English Literature at University, a subject he didn't see the use of, he'd set the condition that he had to get a job and earn the value of money while he studied. Taking a job as a bartender at the campus gay bar wasn't what Lucius Malfoy had had in mind.

"Boyfriend?" Jake asked, "Sorry to be so intrusive but you get a lot of guys flirting here, even I do and I have a girlfriend and am no way inclined to be with a man. I just want a heads up in case of any jealous partners coming in and starting to cause trouble."

Draco laughed, "No, no boyfriend, not anymore."

"Was it a recent break up?"

"Kind of, mutual split, he's attending a University in London and I'm here in Scotland, neither of us wanted something long distance so we ended it."

"Every sensible," Jake said approvingly, "Well you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, I think you'll get on fine here. Have you got any questions for me?" Jake asked, the bar was starting to pick up and all hands were needed on deck to serve the patrons.

"Just the one, who is that?" Draco asked pointing across the room to the only pair of sofas in the room where a red head and a brunette were sitting, a large circle of multi-coloured shots on the coffee table between them and a deck of cards, though no sober person would have been able to decipher the rules of whatever made up game they were playing that enabled them to down the shots in quick succession. The brunette had caught Draco's eye from the moment that he had walked in.

Handsome, well-built and hair that he would have killed to run his hands through, there was a lot to appreciate about the young man, including his apparent capacity for alcohol. Following Draco's eye line Jake only laughed. "That's my brother," He said.

"Oh," Draco said feeling a little abashed, suddenly seeing the family resemblance, "Sorry."

"Don't be, you're human and we're an attractive bunch," Jake teased making Draco blush a little. "I'd like to see someone pin him down, not a big fan of commitment my brother. He'd be a challenge if you wanted something more than a one night stand."

"You wouldn't mind me asking him out?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Not at all, you're a good guy, I'm warning you though, he's never had a boyfriend and I don't think he's ever gone on a date, you've got your work cut out for you if you intend on trying."

"Challenge accepted," Draco said with a smile, he had never been afraid of a challenge. Jake shook his head, unsure whether to be happy or not. He liked Draco and he didn't see him being anything other than a good influence on Harry but he was still setting up his baby brother.

HPDM

"We should get to class," Draco said, directing this to Harry, as everyone finished their breakfast, accept Ron who'd had twice as much to eat on his tray than everyone else. Harry nodded, watching as the blonde slipped his book into his bag and stood up. Harry couldn't help but to admire the fact that Draco was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that followed the curve of his arse beautifully. Jake, noticing where his brothers eyes were had to stifle a laugh and instead a supressed snort come out instead, which earned him a punch to the bicep from Harry who glared at his big brother warningly.

Draco gave the two brothers very strange looks for the way they were behaving as he had failed to notice that Harry had been checking him out. Harry grabbed his book bag, flinging it on to his back, "Catch you all later," He said as he went to follow Draco under a chorus of farewells.

Once they were gone Jake leaned forward to his brothers best friends and said; "What do you think, cute couple?"

"Yeah but I don't see Harry agreeing," Ron said, "You should have heard him blow of this guy this morning, he was harsh." Jake knew Ron and Hermione well, they had practically been friends with Harry his whole life. They were counted as family now and Jake would always treat them as such.

"What guy?" Jake asked with a little concern. He knew his brother well, he didn't have a cruel bone in his body, just like their mother, if Harry was being mean then there was usually a good reason for it.

"Older guy, curly brown hair, his name was Tom," Hermione said, "He seemed pretty insistent, he wanted to come to breakfast with us, said he couldn't stop thinking about Harry after the other night." Both Ron and Jake were extremely impressed with the way she retained knowledge, remembering every detail of what had been said between the two. Ron nodded his agreement that she was right and had nothing else to add.

"I think I remember him from last week. They left the bar together, he was all over Harry if I remember, didn't like the look of him, something about him seemed off somehow."

"Well after the brush off Harry gave him this morning I doubt he'll be trying again anytime soon," Ron said before downing his second can of red bull for the morning.

"I'll keep an eye out for him anyway, he sounds like he could be trouble, if he doesn't give up easily," Jake said as he rubbed his almost bald head disparagingly at his brother's behaviour. "Try and encourage this friendship with Draco, he could be good for Harry." He added and Ron nodded his agreement.

"From the way Harry was checking out his arse I think he's got a little more than friendship on his mind," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"That's the best bit," Jake said with a wicked smile, "I told Draco all about Harry last night when he showed interest in him. He isn't the kind of guy who just wants a one night stand, he wants more than that."

"So he's basically the complete opposite to Harry?" Hermione asked knowing exactly what Jake was planning and she liked it. She'd always frowned upon Harry's inability to settle down with someone, however she understood why he avoided it, maybe better than Harry himself did. There was a reason she was studying psychology.

"Yep and hopefully with our help Draco might have an easier time of it." Between match making his baby brother with a decent guy and watching as he slept with a different man every night he knew which he would prefer. He knew that Harry was bound to get himself into trouble on of these days if he kept going on the path that he was on.

After their mother had died their father had struggled to look at Harry, despite his hair he looked so much like Lily, his features having a feminine edge to them. His eyes were the most glaringly obvious part of her and were the reason that James had shied away from his youngest son. Jake had taken it upon himself to look after Harry, protect him and keep him out of trouble. He had taken the loss of their mother badly, which had only worsened when their father refused to see or speak to him.

When Harry had taken to going out and sneaking into bars with a fake I.D when he was sixteen Jake had insisted that instead of going just anywhere that he come to the student bar where he could keep an eye on him and ensure that nothing untoward happened.

Jake didn't get on well with James because of the way he had acted after Lily's death. He understood the need to grieve but not to shut down and fail to properly function. Harry had been thirteen when it had happened, Jake fifteen. The older of the two had had to shoulder all of the responsibility of keeping the family together with the help of their Godfather, Sirius who had had his own life to live but had still dropped everything to be with them.

Sirius Black who had been James' best friend since his own school days was an eternal bachelor and still lived in the family home that James had once lived in with Lily. James refused to sell the house, not wanting to give up the memories there but he didn't like spending time there either. He only went home because Sirius was there and his constant presence and light hearted humour kept the shadows of depression at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Three

Draco and Harry sat together towards the front of the sloped lecture hall for their class. Harry loved listening to his father speak about the classic texts, he always sounded so passionate. It was clear that he taught a subject that he loved dearly. It was the only time that Harry ever heard any really emotion in his voice since Lily had died. However James refused to look in his son's direction for the entire two hours, determinedly looking anywhere else but at him. Despite this, being in his father's class and listening to him talk made Harry feel more connected to his Dad than he had in the last five years combined, which is perhaps why, when the class was dismissed, Harry agreed easily to go for a coffee with Draco now that class was over.

Harry hadn't even realised what he'd just agreed to. For Harry it was just coffee, granted it was just coffee with a man he found extremely attractive but nevertheless it was still just coffee. To Draco however it was more of a first step to getting Harry to agree to going out to dinner with him and Harry actually realising that it was a proper date.

"Sure, um … give me a minute, I just want to talk to my Dad quickly first," Harry said as he watched his father start to gather his papers and notes together, rushing a conversation with another student so he could escape the room quickly, Harry wasn't about to let that happen.

Draco nodded with a small smile, "Sure, I'll wait for you outside."

Harry didn't wait for Draco to leave first, the student who had been talking to his father was done and on her way out, James had now sped up his packing up in his haste to leave, "Hi Dad," Harry said and James suddenly doubled his efforts to get out of the classroom quickly, determinedly not looking at his youngest son.

"Harry," James said vaguely, "Look, I'd like to chat, it's just … um … I have another, I mean I have a staff … I have to go." He muttered keeping his head down and eyes averted.

"Dad, don't leave," Harry said, imploring his father not to ignore him and take flight as he always seemed to these days, however the Professor had already collected all of his things and was heading for the exit where Draco had stopped in shock at hearing the Professor completely brushing off his son. "Look at me!" Harry called after him, refusing point blank to run after him, his shout made James hesitate for a minute.

"I can't," He said without looking around, something that crushed Harry as he watched his father leave. He really thought that being in his class, forcing him to be in the same room as him would somehow make a difference in their strained relationship. It hadn't made it better, if anything it had made it worse. Harry was beginning to doubt his decision to take English Literature in an attempt to make his father proud of him.

"You okay?" Draco asked as his Professor rushed past him, he seriously doubted that the eldest Potter deserved the respect and admiration he held for him after witnessing his blatant disregard for his youngest son.

Harry hastily wiped away the angry tears that had fallen, not wanting to be caught crying, not even by Draco, "Yeah," He muttered angrily, "Did you say something about getting coffee?" Harry asked, wanting something, anything to distract him from what had just happened. Going for a coffee with Draco seemed to answer that perfectly.

There was only one coffee house on campus, it was called Puddifoots and served pretty decent coffee so this is where they headed. It was beautifully warm weather so they took their time walking there. Breathing in the fresh afternoon air gave Draco the bout of courage that he needed to ask the questions that were on his mind.

"By all means tell me to butt out and I will but what happened back there, your Dad couldn't have got out of the building faster if the building was on fire."

Harry sighed, he wasn't against discussing it and most people already knew as it had been big news in the local area when it had happened so most people already knew. "He hasn't looked at me or really spoken to me in five years, not since my mum died," Harry explained.

"Oh," Draco said feeling a little ashamed to have brought it up, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Harry said with a shrug, "I think he blames me a bit for what happened."

"Why would he blame you?"

"Because I was in the car with her when it crashed, I escaped with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises but she died. Jake says it's because I remind him of her the most. Doesn't change the facts though, she's dead and my Dad won't even look at me."

"Can I ask why you took his class then?"

"I don't know, to force him to see me, try and make him talk to me. It doesn't look like it'll work either way."

"We should trade fathers, I'd love not to hear from mine for a while. Failing that happening though I could always buy you a cookie to cheer you up," Draco said, flashing his most charming smile as he opened the coffee shop door and motioned for Harry to go in first.

"A cookie would be amazing," Harry said, smiling back at him.

"What do you want to drink?" Draco asked as they joined the back of the thankfully short queue. Harry however had spotted a potential problem. In the emotional confusion of confronting his Dad after class he had completely forgotten that Tom Riddle worked at Puddifoots. This is why he usually avoided coming here.

"Mocha," He replied trying to keep his head down while Draco ordered their drinks and of course the chocolate chip cookie. Harry however wasn't going to be lucky today and Tom spotted him in the queue almost instantly, his face lighting up.

"Hi Harry, how are you" Tom said enthusiastically, apparently the harsh brush off that he had received this morning apparently not enough to discourage him.

"Tom," Harry said with contempt, "I'm fine," He refused to be polite and ask how he was in return. He didn't want to deal with the older boy at all. Harry was actually getting rather annoyed with his constant presence and chipper mood no matter what was said to him.

"Fancy going for a drink later?" Tom asked, "I was thinking of going to Slither."

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," Draco said looking at Harry as he handed over his money to the cashier, He had easily picked up on Harry's discomfort when talking to this young man and had automatically jumped in to save him. He was happy to make it clear to any potential competition that Harry was now officially off limits.

"See Tom, I've already got plans, sorry," Harry said as Draco collected their order and they left the counter to take a seat at one of the tables furthest away from the pissed off Riddle who was glaring at Draco like he might have killed him at any given moment.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked as they sat down opposite each other, sliding Harry's mocha over to him, which he accepted gratefully.

Harry flushed scarlet at this question, not sure he wanted to admit to his companion exactly what Tom Riddle was to him. "He's a … well he was a one night stand a week ago, he doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer no matter how many times I tell him to leave me alone."

"Guess I'll have to get used to rescuing you from those awkward situations then if we're going to be spending time together," Draco said smiling, finding Harry blush endearing. He didn't mind too much about Harry's sexual history, everyone had their pasts and he was no exception to that. Draco passed Harry his cookie, "I hope it cheers you up as intended," He said.

Accepting it, Harry broke it in half and offered one of the halves back to Draco, "Share it with me and it definitely will."

Draco grinned and accepted what was offered to him, today was going better than he expected it to. He had expected a lot of resistance from Harry and had so far found none whatsoever. "So I'm working tonight," Draco said, "Fancy coming along to Slither anyway and keeping me company?"

"Sure, I was going to go anyway, it'll be nice to see you there," Harry said before taking a sip of his drink. Draco couldn't help but let out a slight giggle when Harry put his mug down and had a frothy milky moustache to one half of his lip. Harry looked at him questioningly as Draco leaned over and used his thumb to wipe it away before taking it to his mouth and licking the froth away.

Harry watched with keen eyes as the digit entered Draco's mouth, every curve of his thin pink lips a delight to behold and the slight dart of his tongue as his thumb was withdrawn that stirred an undeniable lust in Harry's groin. "Mm, chocolaty" He said with a mischievous grin that told Harry he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well that certainly cheered me up," Harry said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his semi-hard cock making it rather difficult to find a comfortable position.

Behind the counter Tom Riddle was not working as he was supposed to be, instead he glowered at the two boys with anger and frustration, watching with a sickening jealousy as the blonde wiped froth away from his Harry's mouth with a soft and tender touch.

Harry's was his to touch and no one else's. How could Harry tell him that he didn't date or do relationships and yet still turn up here with _him_, clearly on date and loved up. This would not do, it would not do at all. One way or another he was going to make Harry his, whatever it took. He had wanted to be the one to change Harry's mind, convince him to start dating rather than sleeping around. It was supposed to be him, no one else. He wasn't about to let any snobby blonde get the prize that he so desperately coveted.

"Maybe we should go," Draco said, he had been feeling Tom's hateful stares on the back of his neck ever since they had sat down and they were now beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't enough to make him give up on Harry though, Harry after all was a challenge, his challenge. The perpetual playboy according to his brother and Draco was determined to tame him and eventually even love him.

"You got any plans for this afternoon?" Harry asked as they stood up to leave.

Checking his watch Draco shook his head, "I've got to be at work for five but that's four hours away," He said, he could read Harry's mind as if it were an open book and knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Fancy coming to mine for a bit? I think I know of a way to pass the time." Harry asked as he followed Draco out of Puddifoots and into the warm afternoon sunshine.

Draco took Harry's hand into his own and shook his head, "I'm not going to be that easy to get into your bed Potter," He said as he pulled Harry to a stop and drew him closer. "But I'll see you tonight," He said as he placed their lips together for a brief, teasing kiss. Harry's heart was racing in his chest at the unexpected but most welcome contact.

"Draco … I don't …" Harry began to say but found it hard to get the words out.

"Date?" Draco asked, attempting to finish his sentence for him, Harry nodded, "You just did, I asked, you said yes, I paid … I look forward to seeing you tonight." With a second brief kiss Draco grinned and started to walk away leaving Harry watching after him in complete shock. He didn't quite know how Draco had managed it but he was right. They had just gone on their first date.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Four

Harry was determined that no matter how much he liked Draco and desperately wanted to get him into bed he wasn't going to be caught up in a relathionship so easily. He had been tricked into going on their first date, he wasn't sure how exactly Draco had managed it but that fact was undeniable to him. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed it either because he had, very much so and even found himself wanting to do it again, Harry just didn't appreciate being tricked into it.

What struck Harry the most about the blonde was that Draco didn't seem to mind about his less than savoury past either, standing up for him when he was harassed by Tom. Declaring that he would have to get used to those kind of awkward situations if they were going to be spending more time together. He liked the idea of spending more time with him that was for certain but he found himself resistant to it, he didn't want to develop feelings for him. There were only three people in Harry's life that had never left and never hurt him. He couldn't be sure Draco would add to the heartache he felt over losing both of his parents in one cruel blow.

He really needed someone to talk to about this, however Ron usually spent the afternoons playing football once he was done with his classes and Hermione didn't finish her lecturers until five at which point she went straight to dinner. This was where Harry met her as soon as the dining hall opened for them to have their evening meal. Ron arrived shortly after she did, drenched in sweat and a little smelly.

The three of them sat together off in one corner, picking at the dry, unidentifiable chicken substance that they'd been served. Only Ron seemed immune to its sawdust like texture and cardboard taste, wolfing it down like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Mione will you help me get ready tonight, I need your opinion, I Have to look hot!" Harry pleaded with her, batting his eyelashes and smiling sweetly in her direction. He knew that she would want to get her homework done and study.

"Any particular reason, or person come to that, why you suddenly need my fashion expertise?"

Harry glared at her, "You know perfectly well Mione," He said stiffly, "You know he took me for coffee this afternoon, called it a date."

"You went on an actual date with someone?" Ron asked in shock, his mouth half full of food as he spoke.

"Not willingly," Harry said a little bitterly, "His words were, 'he asked, I accepted, he paid so it was a date', and he kissed me, told me he wouldn't be that easy to get into bed." From his tone of voice Ron and Hermione could tell that Harry was in a bit of a huff over the whole situation.

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I don't do relationships, you know that Mione."

"Oh Harry, don't be so silly, what do you think is going to happen if you go on a few dates with him?" She asked, scolding him a little as if he were a small child being ridiculous.

"All I know is that the less you care the less you have to lose," Harry said ominously, pushing his plate away, having had enough of the disgusting meal.

"But you care about us and Jake, couldn't you make room for one more?" Hermione asked, she was concerned for her friend. She could see how scared he was to let people into his heart. She'd done enough reading on the subject to know that he was just too scared of losing people to open his heart to them. The three people that Harry had real feeling for had already been there when he had lost Lily. Harry had clung to them through her loss and when his father had gone off the rails never to fully return to his old self. However now he seemed to have shut down emotionally, refusing to let anybody else get close.

Hermione however was determined to make Draco the exception to the rule. He was a nice guy and she agreed with Jake wholeheartedly when he said that Draco would be good for Harry, who needed someone stable in his life to love rather than fucking around with half the men on campus.

"I don't' know Mione, I do like him but what if it doesn't work out?"

"Then if doesn't' work and you go back to shagging whoever you want, a different man every night if you want but at least try being with Draco, you might surprise yourself and actually enjoy being in a exclusive relationship."

That word frightened him a little, exclusive. He didn't know if he could handle not having his freedom. He enjoyed flirting and exploring himself sexually. Being with only one person was a frightening concept.

"I'll think about it alright, no promises, just please help me get ready tonight. I have no idea what to wear."

"Alright," Hermione said, "On one condition though," Harry raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Ron and I are going to come with you tonight."

Harry smiled at her request, "You won't find me complaining, it'll be good to get you away from all your books for a bit," harry teased her and she glared at him, Ron only laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly with Harry.

After dinner was over the trio gathered together in Harry's dorm room as he stressed over what to wear. He'd tried on at least four outfits and was still unhappy. He'd just about settled on his tightest fitting black denim jeans as they made his arse look amazing but he was close to just going topless as he could fro the life of him find a decent shirt to wear. He didn't think anyone would have any complaints about him turning up half naked but he didn't think that it would be very appropriate or fair on anyone else who had gone to pull this evening.

"Harry relax, if Draco wasn't a factor this evening what would you wear?" Hermione asked him, she was sat on his bed, book in hand. Ron had already got a little bored and wandered off to his own room to finish getting ready.

"I don't know, the blue t-shirt, maybe," He replied.

"Then put it on, let's see how it looks," She instructed and Harry of course knew what was good for him and did as he was told. "You look amazing," She declared happily when Harry had pulled it over his head and turned to her for approval. "Oh and wear your contacts, not those awful glasses. You need to let him see your eyes, they're so beautiful after all."

"I think you should be glad Ron isn't here, he'd be jealous," Harry teased and she rolled her eyes at him. Checking the time as he went to rid himself of his round wire rimmed glasses that were the exact same style as his fathers, he realised that they should of left already. He sighed, fashionably late as ever.

Draco couldn't help but be a little nervous as he waited for Harry to show up at Slither. It was a Monday evening so the bar was fairly quite so there was very little to do other than clean the glasses and fiddle with the stereo that had Jake's iPod on shuffle. Jake and Draco were the only two staff members working and with very few people to serve they quickly found themselves talking.

"I took Harry for a coffee today," Draco said conversationally.

"He actually agreed to that?" Jake asked, a little shocked.

"He wasn't exactly aware that it was a date until afterwards," Draco admitted, "He seemed a little shocked when I told him." Draco had been wondering whether or not to mention James Potter's behaviour but thought better of it, it wasn't his business how the family dealt with their emotional issues, he thought it best not to get involved just yet.

"I bet, is he coming tonight?"

"He's supposed to be," Draco said and immediately Jake knew why his fellow staff member was a little on edge this evening. He grinned to himself realising just how much Draco was crushing on Harry. It was just too damn cute.

"Fair warning, he'll push you to your limits before he concedes defeat, if you really want him it'll take all of your patience and more than one coffee date. Don't rise to him whatever you do or he'll try and push you away." Jake knew this from experience. After Lily had died he had tried to push him away, Jake had to literally grab hold of him and refuse to let go so that he wouldn't lose his baby brother as well.

"I have no intention of giving up, I assure you," Draco said smiling, "I know that he's interested in me, he tried to invite me to his dorm room this afternoon. Subtly of course but the implication of what he wanted was there."

"Sounds like Harry," Jake said but not sounding overly impressed. "And speak of the devil," He said as his brother walked in. Draco turned to watch as the youngest Potter walked into Slither, Ron and Hermione following behind, holding hands.

Draco had to receive a sharp elbow to the ribs from Jake before he would stop staring. He drank in the raven haired God that had walked in and turned the head of every gay man and straight female in the building he looked so edible. What struck Draco the most however was not the well-defined upper arms or muscular legs, it was instead his eyes, which he had only seen when hidden behind his glasses. They now shone brilliantly without them, captivating him.

Confidently Harry walked up to the bar, once his eyes had found Draco's they didn't falter. "Hey gorgeous," He said as he reached the bar in his most flirty tone and come hither smile. Jake couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two of them as he began getting the trio's drinks ready. They were all creatures of habit and always had the same thing. Beer's for the boys and orange juice for Hermione as she didn't like clouding her mind with alcohol.

"You look amazing," Draco returned smiling. He doubted that he had ever spoken three words that were so understated in his life.

"Do I get a kiss this evening?" Harry asked, Draco leaned over the bar and Harry did the same so that their lips could meet. Hermione wasn't sure what he was up to but something told her that Harry was up to something and she didn't like the idea that he was going to start messing with Draco's head.

Jake placed their drinks down on the bar but waved them away when they tried to pay, saying that the first round, as always, was on him. "Draco, the bars quite, why don't you grab a coke and join them for a bit, I'll call you over if I need you." He said and Draco looked to the older Potter in surprise.

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Sure, it won't pick up much tonight anyway, never really does on a Monday, go and enjoy yourself." He said with a subtle wink.

This was how the four of them came to be sitting on the sofas, Ron and Hermione on one, Harry and Draco on the other a couple of hours later. They had a rather sticky deck of cards between them and they were playing some form of drinking game, at least Harry and Ron were. Draco and Hermione just looked on in interest as they made up the rules as they went along.

The more Harry had drunk the more relaxed he had become and now that he was on his fifth beer of the evening he was practically sitting on Draco's lap. The two of them seemed to mould together with ease. Their interactions natural and easy. Draco certainly wasn't complaining about the close contact they shared.

"I need a slash," Harry declared loudly, standing up and heading for the bathroom. So wrapped up in their own conversation none of the other three noticed that Harry was followed into the toilets by a taller boy with curly brown hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Five

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he emptied his bladder into the urinal. He was feeling a little light headed from all the beer but it was a feeling he enjoyed, it gave him a release to be so out of control. It relaxed him to feel this way. He barely paid any heed when another man came and stood next to him, using the only other urinal in the bathroom. Harry was beginning to concede that Hermione was right. He had been cold hearted for so long, could it really hurt to let someone else in? Draco was handsome, smart and clearly into him too. So lost in his daydream about the attractive blonde and what he might be like when he finally got him into bed Harry hadn't realised exactly who it was that was standing beside him.

"Hello Harry," Tom Riddle said as he zipped up his trousers, Harry having already finished and was washing his hands. The raven haired teen was a little startled to hear his name being used in a public restroom especially when he was so deep in his thoughts, however he grimaced when he saw Tom's reflection behind him.

"What the hell Tom," Harry said unhappily, "Are you following me or something?" He asked angrily. This was the third time today that he had bumped into Tom and he was starting to find it tiresome. He just couldn't seem to get rid of him.

"I told you I'd be here tonight," Tom said softly, his tone was always that of a patient teacher, "Maybe I can buy you a drink?" He suggested sweetly, seemingly ignoring or simply not noticing how agitated Harry was becoming with him.

"I don't think so Tom," Harry said tirelessly, "I'm here with Draco tonight, you know that. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested before you get the hint?"

Tom crossed the small space in two steps and had the other teen pinned back against the wall in a heartbeat. Instantly Harry froze, feeling uncomfortable with the situation and unsure about what he was doing. "You smell wonderful," Tom said as he snuggled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck and inhaled his scent. The older teens hands had his hostage by the waist, holding him down. Harry could feel Tom's erection pressing against him and it made him feel sick to the stomach.

He pushed against the older man's shoulders in an attempt to move him away but he was bigger and stronger than Harry and moving him when he didn't want to go wasn't as easily achieved as he had hoped it would be. "Get away from me Tom," Harry said with a whimper, "I'm not going to say it again." He had wanted his voice to come out determined and strong, to make him realise that what he was doing wasn't wanted. However he was scared and the tone of his voice reflected that as he felt Tom's lips against his neck, kissing him tenderly.

"What are you going to do Harry, how are you going to stop me?" Tom asked mockingly between soft, sweet kisses, "How will you stop me from taking exactly what I want?" As he said this his hand reached down to grasp Harry's groin, caressing it softly.

HPDM

Draco, wondering where Harry had got to decided to go and look for him and make sure that he was okay, however that was when Jake had needed him, calling him over to help serve a particularly large group of students that had just wandered in. Once they were finished and Harry still had not emerged he got really concerned and made a beeline for the bathroom. Pushing the door open he heard an indulgent voice speak, there was something in the tone that was used that sent a chilling shiver down his spine "How will you stop me from taking exactly what I want?" It asked.

Draco's eyes adjusted quickly to what he was seeing when he walked in, the same boy that had been working in the coffee shop that had asked Harry out for this evening was pinning him up against the wall and he could see that his hand was definitely somewhere it wasn't meant to be. Harry himself looked panic stricken as he valiantly attempted to shove the other boy away from him but failing miserably.

His brain firing into gear instantly, finding himself infuriated, "He doesn't need to, he's got me," Draco said marching over to the older boy and pulling him away from Harry by his shoulder, the both of them combined seemed to do the trick and Tom Riddle was shoved away. Harry looked ashen faced and seemed to be shaking as Tom was pulled off him, which only made Draco's rage more intense.

Tom rounded on Draco, an evil glint in his eyes, "What do you want, get the message Harry's mine," He hissed venomously believing the lie.

"I don't think so," Draco said as he prepared himself for a fight, he may have been a spoilt little rich kid but his father had been a mean bully and very early on in life Draco had learnt to defend himself. He also wasn't afraid of being roughed up a little. Tom Riddle may have been taller but he wasn't bulker by any stretch of the imagination. Draco was pretty sure that he could take him. Besides, just on the other side of the door were two very athletic men that cared for Harry a great deal, Tom didn't stand a chance.

"Walk away," Riddle warned but Draco shook his head. That wasn't going to happen. Harry was still stood, his back against the wall in shock at what had just happened. He seemed unable to process what was going on. Draco wasn't about to walk away from him and leave him in the hands of an obsessed lunatic.

"You're the one that should walk away," Draco said and that was when Tom lunged for him. The resounding crash that resulted as Draco, predicting this move, side stepped and allowed Tom to hit the wall behind him drew too much attention and Tom knew this.

"This isn't over," Tom snarled as he went for the exit, smashing into Jake as he barrelled through the bathroom door and ran out of Slither.

"What the hell?" Jake asked, rubbing his shoulder where Riddle had slammed into him. "What happened?" He asked taking in his pale faced brother who still stood unmoving and Draco who was breathing heavily, his fists clenched, the adrenaline pumping through him.

"That guy was harassing Harry, touching him," Draco said through clenched teeth, clearly still angry but he turned to Harry who was silently crying and his heart melted at the sight of him. At Draco's words Jake had taken off in pursuit of Tom Riddle but lucky for him he was gone. As Draco approached the raven haired teen he buckled, falling into the blondes embrace. Draco could do nothing but hold him.

"Maybe you should take him home," Jake said as he returned to the bathroom, clearly the night was over for them and Draco was being given permission to leave work early to take care of Harry. No words could express how grateful he was for this as he took hold of Harry and together they headed for the dormitory.

Ron and Hermione didn't ask questions, they just let Harry and Draco leave together, hoping that the time alone would bring them closer and make Harry realise that he couldn't keep going the way he was, which after what Tom had done he was beginning to realise.

The cool night air seemed to awaken Harry a little, Draco's arm around his waist supporting him as they walked together in silence. The reality of what had happened hit him in a rush of realisation and emotion. They had to stop as Harry came to terms with what his lifestyle had almost done to him. Draco sat him down on a wooden bench, kneeling before him and looking into the stunning emerald orbs that were clouded with a mix of intoxication and hurt.

"I need you to talk to me Harry, who is he? There must be more to your one night stand if he's pursuing you so obsessively," Draco asked him taking Harry's hands in his own as he spoke, needing some honesty.

"We met at Slither last week. He was all over me, clinging to me, kept buying me drinks. He was really friendly, I thought that he was harmless. We left early, headed back to my place, I'd had so much to drink, I didn't really know what I was doing, he was so into it though, kept telling me how much he wanted me, how beautiful I was," He said, trying to remember desperately, "I think that I might have been his first."

Draco drew Harry into his arms, holding him close. Now he could understand. If Harry had taken Riddles virginity that was what had sparked his obsession. The blonde could relate and they hadn't even slept together yet. Harry was without a doubt a handsome young man with an intense sexual appetite. Something about him just shone and Draco found it almost irresistible. However he knew the emotional turmoil the boy suffered having seen it first hand and would not indulge him by sleeping with him, at least not yet. He wanted so much more from him, he wanted to be the one to catch him and to keep him as well.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, moving so that he was sitting beside Harry, their hands joining together, fingers interlinking.

"Fuzzy," Harry said with a grimace, his stomach churning dangerously. "He didn't hurt me … he wanted me but he wanted me to want him back. He was convinced that I would or did already."

"We should get you to bed," Draco said standing up and by way of their joined hands Harry rose too. Suddenly their bodies were so close that their lips were almost touching. Harry felt his heart skip a beat at their proximity, his free hand coming to rest upon Draco's chest where he could feel his heart racing between his fingertips.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked softly as Draco's other hand went to his cheek, which he gently caressed.

"No Harry," Draco said as their noses bumped together.

"Why?" Harry asked desperately as he felt Draco's breath upon his lips.

"Because I want you entirely, in my life, in my heart, not just in bed and you can't promise me that, at least you can't right now." Draco responded sadly. He knew that while he was this intoxicated and in shock after what had happened no promise that he made could be trusted. Tonight was not the night.

"I'm sorry …" Harry said frantically, his heart lurching with the meaning in Draco's words. Starting to feel as if he was beyond broken and he would never be able to give him what he wanted.

"Go to dinner with me tomorrow," Draco requested, "We can start from there, see where this goes. I want you Harry."

"Okay" Harry agreed with uncertainty, "I'll go."

Draco wouldn't help but grin with his triumph. He had got Harry to say yes and he knew that it was a date. Intoxicated he may have been but not to the extent that he would forget this. He closed the last remaining space between them and planted his lips upon Harry's. Tentatively tongues met and the kiss deepened, became something more passionate, more desperate as they embraced one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Six

Draco went to great lengths to ensure that Harry made it back to his dorm room safely. Going so far as to even partially undress him and get him into bed. Harry had been so tired and shaken up from his experience with Tom that he made no sexual remarks whatsoever. Draco suspected that it was also because he was fairly tired and a little drunk too. He did however get a glimpse of Harry's upper body. Apparently he had not escaped from the car accident with only scrapes and bruises for his chest was littered with pale white scars that stood out from his otherwise olive skin. He made a mental note to ask Harry about them when he was in the right frame of mind.

Harry pleaded with him to stay, even if they did nothing but hold each other but Draco couldn't stay. No matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't do it. There was nothing that he wanted more than to lay next to Harry in his bed and fall asleep beside him but the raven haired boy was tired, drunk and overly emotional. He needed comfort and it was something Draco couldn't give him, at least not tonight, he couldn't stay here no matter how honourable his intentions were.

Before he left he pulled Harry's covers around him and placed a soft, tender kiss to his lips, running his hand through the messy black hair, smiling fondly when he realised that Harry had fallen asleep.

HPDM

The beeping of his phone startled Harry into conscience the next morning. One of these days he really would smash the damn thing. Checking who was texting him he found that he had slept right through Ron's comical '_Are you alive' _message and the one that had awoken him was much nicer, '_Morning gorgeous' _from Draco.

Reading those two simple words actually made him smile. That he didn't mind being woken by. He touched his lips, remembering their kiss but then he remembered what else had happen the night before and that only made him cringe with regret and horror.

Not only would he have to brave class this afternoon, which was close to the coffee shop where Tom worked but he would also have to brave having a conversation with his brother at some point. That was something he was dreading. He didn't want to have to go over the how's and whys of the attack in the bathroom with anyone. It was bad enough that Draco had bore witness to it.

He didn't want to discuss what had happened. It was terrifying to him and the thought that Tom Riddle was still on campus and he could potentially run into him at any time made him never want to leave his room again. However he wanted to see Draco and he would no doubt be at breakfast.

With all the crappy shit with Tom and his Dad, Harry felt as if Draco was the light bringing him through it all. What Tom Riddle had done, or almost done seemed to have flicked a switch somewhere in the cavernous depths of Harry's mind. He knew he needed to stop picking up random men and sleeping with them when he hardly knew the first two things about them.

As he showered Harry pondered Draco's request and his acceptance of a dinner date this evening. He hadn't responded to any of the texts he'd received yet but it was still early, plus Ron would be able to hear the shower running through the wall. He had to consider what his response might be to Draco's message, which had been sweet and thoughtful. By the time he got out of the shower, after having his morning orgasm, he was feeling a lot better and he knew what he was going to say.

Towel wrapped around his waist Harry picked up his phone and bit the bullet. '_Will you have breakfast with me this morning?' _He asked hoping that Draco would get the message that he was asking him out on an official date, something he had never done before and didn't quite know the etiquette for. '_I would love to,_' came the reply only moments after Harry had sent the message, making him smile happily and then instantly start to panic about what to wear.

When Ron came knocking only fifteen minutes later he found Harry in a near catatonic meltdown. He had thrown every item of clothing out of his wardrobe and dresser deciding that nothing was good enough. He was sat on his bed in nothing but boxers when Ron found him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on mate, it's just breakfast, I'm sure Draco isn't going to care what you look like, he'll be too busy thinking about what you look like wearing nothing anyway."

"Ug, not helping Ron!" Harry said with a groan, throwing himself down on to the bed and burying his head under the pillow.

"Harry if you don't hurry up you're going to be late and Draco's going to think that you stood him up." Ron knew his best friend far too well because this certainly got him moving. He didn't want Draco to think that he had been stood up.

HPDM

Draco stood outside the dining hall and waited. They hadn't specified a time, Harry had just said breakfast but that didn't help quell the nervous stomach flipping feeling that he had as he waited. When finally he saw Harry hurrying towards him Draco's heart leapt. Sure Ron and Hermione were following in his wake but he didn't mind that.

"How are you feeling this morning gorgeous?" Draco asked as Harry reached him, babbling about being late and very sorry for keeping him waiting.

"Okay actually, better for seeing you," He said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and leaning up to kiss him. The blonde encircled Harry's waist, pulling him close so their hips bumped together and the kiss deepened.

HPDM

Across the court yard a young man with curly brown hair looked over at the kissing couple seething. However knowing that he would be in breakfast for a while he decided that there was something he needed to do. Turning sharply on his heel he hurried off to the first year on campus accommodation in this part of the campus.

When he and Harry had spent the night together he had noticed that Harry always left the window open a crack. He hoped that this was a habit and that he could use it to gain entrance to his bedroom. He needed to feel close to Harry, wanted something of his to treasure until he and Harry could be reunited once more.

Tom Riddle was determined to make that happen. He just had to plan it a little better next time. Even he could admit that accosting Harry in a public bathroom when his boyfriend and best friends were only next door had not been the smartest plan. Next time however he wasn't going to fail, he and Harry would be together again, he was going to make sure of that.

HPDM

Giving Ron and Hermione a knowing look that he knew that they would understand Harry dragged Draco off to eat, just the two of them. He had asked Draco out and he wanted to make it an official date that didn't include his friends accompanying them. Harry was almost shaking he was so nervous, before all this dating nonsense he had known exactly what to say, his flirting had been impeccable but now he was at a complete loss for words.

"I don't think I'm very good at this," Harry said as he stabbed thoughtlessly at his watermelon pieces feeling utterly miserable.

"Not very good at what?" Draco asked thoughtfully as he poured milk over his cornflakes.

"This whole dating thing," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean, you seem to be doing just fine to me," Draco said with a charming smile, "I certainly don't have any complaints so far."

"But I don't know what to say to you, it used to be easy but now it just feels weird."

"We don't have to talk you know," Draco said grinning at him, "There are so many other things that we could be doing." Harry looked to him confused and was taken by surprised when Draco kissed him.

"Your cornflakes are getting soggy," Harry said breathlessly when the kiss broke. Draco laughed and kissed him again, not caring in the least about his cornflakes.

"Don't worry so much and don't think too much either, you said you liked to read, what's your favourite book of all time?" Draco asked as he started to eat. Kissing Harry was definitely worth soggy cereal.

"Wow, that's a difficult question, you're going to think I'm such a child but I love the chronicles of Narnia. After my mum died they were such a comfort to me. They gave me an escape from reality."

"I don't think that's childish, I think that's lovely, I think I read them when I was younger but I'll have to see if I can find them again and re-read them." Draco said smiling.

"What about you, what's your favourite?" Harry asked loving at how easy this was, it was like having a conversation with Ron and Hermione. Maybe he wasn't as bad at the whole dating thing as he had first thought he was.

"Without a doubt, Oliver Twist. My mother loves the classics and it's the first one I have a vivid memory of her reading to me as a child."

"Do you talk to your parents much?" Harry asked curiously. He had only ever heard him mention his father once and it hadn't been in a very good light. Harry was curious about the family that Draco had come from.

"My mother and I talk most evenings but father and I don't really see eye to eye. He is the owner of a multi-nation corporation entertainment industry. He wants me to join him in the family business one day but it's not really me however as they eldest child it is my responsibility."

"Do you have siblings then?" Harry asked, Draco nodded.

"I have a younger sister, Isabelle, she is four years younger than me, she takes our father more than I do. She has always resented me because father favours me over her. I come from a very wealthy family Harry, there are certain expectations that come with that unfortunately and I hate it all."

"I'm sorry," Harry offered, knowing that it sounded pathetic and unable how to comprehend how they had been discussing their favourite works of literature and had quickly escalated to family, which was clearly a sensitive topic.

"No need to be sorry, it's the way it is, no family is perfect. Is Jake your only sibling?" Draco asked changing the subject.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's just Jake, my Dad and me, unless you count Sirius, our Godfather. He's staying with my dad now that Jake and I moved out. He's more of a Dad to me than my real Dad. I don't think I would have survived mums death if it hadn't been for him."

"I'll have to meet him one day, he sounds like a great guy," Draco said taking Harry's hand in his own and squeezing it giving him a reassuring smile.

"You know we don't have class until this afternoon," Harry said changing the subject drastically, Draco raised an amused eyebrow, wondering where Harry was going with this.

"I know we haven't," He said clearly amused.

"Do you want to do something together?" Harry asked and he felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he asked this.

"You're getting very good at asking me out Harry," Draco teased, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"


	7. Chapter 7

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Seven

If the two of them had had time then Harry might have taken Draco to see Sirius that morning but his Godfather was notoriously unreliable in the mornings and would usually sleep until lunch at least. Instead Harry decided that it was best to bite the bullet and go and talk to Jake who spent Tuesday mornings at home playing his Xbox while his girlfriend, who didn't approve of such things for grown men, was at work.

He only lived just outside of campus so it wasn't far to walk and it gave them plenty of time to get back for their afternoon lecture. Harry knew it wasn't much of a date but at least he was spending time with Draco when they weren't in the bar or getting drunk, which was a huge step. He also found that he rather enjoyed holding hands as they walked along, talking and laughing about the most insignificant things.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked conversationally, he didn't mind just walking with Harry, it felt nice strolling along in the sunshine holding hands but he had to admit that he was curious.

"I need to go and see my brother, you don't mind do you?" Harry asked as they left the campus and entered the real world.

"I have to admit that we might have to work on your romancing skills," Draco said teasingly, "But no I don't mind going to see your brother. Is it about last night?"

At Draco's question Harry felt heat rise in his cheeks as he nodded, "I think he deserves an explanation and I'm thinking that safety in numbers is best."

"You think it'll be that bad?" He questioned sounding worried.

"I don't know, knowing Jake he won't be happy," Harry said honestly, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"Harry, I want to," Draco said as they reached the house where Jake lived. He and his girlfriend rented a basement studio in the house, which at least had its own entrance way. Heading down concrete steps Harry knocked on the battered old door, watching as some of the red paint came away on his knuckle.

Jake answered moments later still in boxers and a t-shirt, clearly not long out of bed, upon seeing his brother and employee on his doorstep holding hands he grinned wearily, "Suppose you'd better come in," He said stepping aside and opening the door fully.

Heading inside through a small corridor that had only two door leading from it, one into a bathroom and the second that seemed to function as a bedroom, kitchen, dining room and living room all rolled into one.

"I'm glad you came round," Jake said as he grabbed a pair of jeans from the sofa and pulled them on as Harry and Draco took seats at the dining table. "I was going to call you this morning if you didn't," He added looking at his baby brother sternly, "What the hell happened last night?"

Harry took a deep breath, trying to sort out the best way to tell them what had happened from the jumble of memories that he had. "I went to the toilet, I thought I was alone. This guy, Tom Riddle was there, he took me by surprise I guess. I tried to brush him off but he wouldn't take no for an answer … again. Then before I really knew what was going on he'd pushed up against the wall and started to …"

"Touch you," Draco finished for him angrily and Harry nodded. Jake too looked royally pissed off at this.

"Who the fuck is this guy? I take it that it's the same guy harassing you to have breakfast with him the other day," Jake said and Harry nodded, unsure of how his brother had heard about that but putting it down to either Ron or Hermione. They may have been his best friends but they didn't half like to gossip, especially with his brother and about him.

"He was just a one night stand who won't give up," Harry said but Draco looked at his boyfriend dubiously.

"You said to me last night that you thought you might have been his first, which is why he got so attached to you," Draco said and Harry winced, he had apparently been blocking the memory of that particular part of the conversation. Jake looked to Harry to confirm if this was true or not and the youngest Potter nodded solemnly.

"Jesus Christ Harry, how many times did I tell you not to fuck around with these guys that you didn't know? I told you it would lead to trouble, you'd get sick or hurt in some way." Jake said running his hands through his hair in frustration, something Draco realised that he had seen all three of the Potter men do at some point. "How could you be so stupid?" He shouted.

"Fuck you Jake," Harry said standing up suddenly and taking Draco by surprise, he had never seen Harry in such a rage before, "You didn't lose everything when mum died, you still had dad, he didn't blame you for her death. He can still look at you, he still wants to know you, it was your choice to turn your back on him! I coped in the only way that I felt I could."

"You can't blame everything on mum dying!" Jake raged back.

"You weren't there, you weren't in the car that night. It wasn't your fault that she died, it was mine. I have to live with that guilt." Harry returned angrily, his brother just didn't understand how it felt to carry around that feeling that he had done nothing to save her.

"Harry …" Draco said trying to come between the two brothers who looked as if they were about to come to blows. He put his hand upon his upper arm gently, in an attempt to remind him where he was, looking at him and trying to find the sweet, caring if not slightly broken boy that he had taken a liking to the first time they had met. "We should go," The blonde said and Harry nodded somewhat stiffly.

Turning away from his brother Harry headed for the exit, Draco gave Jake an apologetic look but quickly went after his boyfriend, desperate to make sure that he was okay. What he had seen and heard had shown him that there were so many reasons why Harry had acted the way he had. His soul seemed damaged in some ways but it was repairable and Draco wanted to be the one to do it.

Harry didn't stop until they neared the campus, Draco almost jogging to catch up with him. "Har, wait," Draco called and finally he stopped, turning on his heel to look at the blonde, tears in his eyes.

"Draco …" He began, "I need some space right now okay. I'm not used to having people hang all over me, I need you to give me some space right now, I need to be on my own." He said with a frustrated rage, his words hitting Draco as if he had physically taken a blow to the stomach, hurt he recoiled at the rejection.

"Okay," He said tentatively, "Will I see you later … in class?"

"Yes … NO … I don't know okay, I just need some time to get my head clear. Look, I'm sorry okay. I told you I don't do relationships, this is why, I'll catch you later." He said and with those as his final words he turned and left, setting off at a jog leaving Draco gaping after him feeling wounded.

Needless to say Harry didn't turn up for class. Despite everything Draco took very detailed notes and then made copies at the campus library so that he could give them to Harry when he next saw him. He went to dinner, hoping that he might see Harry there but he had no luck. Ron and Hermione hadn't seen him all afternoon either and according to them he wasn't answering his phone. By this point all three of them were getting worried.

Ron and Hermione however knew Harry better than Draco did and assured him that he would be back and as soon as they heard anything, even if it was just Harry getting back to his room, they would let him know. Feeling dejected Draco finally headed for his shift at Slither, which was the last place he wanted to be.

Jake did have the balls to apologize for their behaviour earlier in the day as he arrived which Draco assured him wasn't necessary, however he did tell him about Harry's disappearing act shortly afterwards, thinking that he ought to know in case he had any idea where he might have gone. Jake just sighed, feeling guilty that he had caused Harry to take off. He knew his brother too well and if he had gone off the deep end again then there was no telling where he had gone or who he was with.

"Maybe I should go and look for him," Jake said dejectedly, "I don't want him to get into any more trouble."

"I don't think he'd talk to you even if you found him, he was fairly adamant that he needed space to clear his head," Draco said, remembering the harsh words Harry had said to him and the tone in which they had been delivered.

"I don't know what else to do," Jake said feeling hopeless, he just hoped that his baby brother was doing anything stupid or getting himself hurt.

HPDM

As the evening had closed in Harry had been walking with his head down with no direction in mind, just walking. Tom Riddle couldn't believe his luck when he spotted the man whom he idolised and obsessed over. He had been feeling cocky and confident all day after he had stolen and proceeded to wear a pair of Harry's boxer shorts.

Deciding to follow him he was delighted when Harry headed for a night club that was just opening its door for the night. With no one else in sight, no bother, no boyfriend and no friends Tom thought that this would be his moment, his opportunity to finally get his time alone with Harry and convince him to leave the blonde idiot and be with him.

Harry headed straight for the bar where he proceeded to order every single shot available, charging it all to his credit card and not caring. As each one was poured out in front of him be downed them and once he was done he ordered a double vodka neat, swallowing that too before finishing with a beer. He took up residence at the bar stool and proceed to drink it slowly as the alcohol in the shots began seeping into his blood stream giving him a wonderfully light headed feeling.

When the stool beside him suddenly found a new occupant he didn't even look around. This club did not cater for those of Harry's sexual orientation and he was quite content to just sit and drown his sorrows. When the man beside him slid a small white pill across the bar to him while the bar tenders back was turned Harry cast a glance over to see who it was.

Tom Riddle sat next to him, smiling his devilishly handsome smile. Frustrated that he was there but finding that he wasn't scared he accepted the pill. "What is it?" He asked.

"E" Tom said with a shrug, showing Harry that he had one identical as well. "Together?" He asked and Harry, feeling light headed from the alcohol and not really knowing what he was doing or really thinking clearly at all, threw the little white pill into his mouth, swallowing it with a mouthful of beer. Tom did the same, smiling happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Eight

Draco had been wrapped up in his thoughts and worrying about Harry all evening, unable to focus on his work but then Jake had been just as useless. No one knew where Harry was, no one knew if he was safe or if he was okay. Draco just wished there was some way that he could find him …

"Jake …" Draco said as realisation dawned on him, "I have an idea," He said and without further explanation he grabbed his phone and sprinted outside. He had a call to make and he couldn't do it in the crowded, noisy bar.

He scrolled through his contacts before finding the one he wanted, hitting the call button with a frantic desperation. His Godfather might just be able to help him, however Draco knew that he would frown upon breaking the rules like this. Severus Snape was not one to break rules, especially not ones that could cost him his job, no matter how close to Lucius Malfoy he was.

"Uncle Sev," Draco said with relief when his Godfather answered his phone. It was late and the blonde had doubted that he would still be at the office but then again the man was a workaholic.

"Draco, what's the matter, why are you calling so late?" Severus asked and there was concern in his voice. The two of them were close but their relationship had never stretched to midnight phone calls before tonight.

"It's a friend of mine, he's gone missing and we think that he might be in trouble," Draco started to say but with a sigh Severus cut him off.

"I think I know what you're asking Draco and I'm not sure that I can do it." Snape said simply, he would never deny Draco if he could help it but using Malfoy technology for personal uses like this could cause a lot of trouble for them both.

"Sev, please, I care about him. You know I wouldn't ask this of you if I had any other option. He could get hurt, I'm really scared for him," Draco said pleadingly, wanting Severus to understand exactly how dire the situation was. "Please help me find him."

"If your father finds out we will both be in for a lot of explaining," Snape warned and Draco knew exactly what he meant, he didn't have to spell it out. Lucius Malfoy was so far unaware that his son was gay, he had at least never acknowledged it verbally or addressed the issue with his son. At that moment however Draco didn't care much about that, all he wanted was to find Harry and make sure that he was okay. He was concerned that with the mood he had been in when demanding to be given space that he might have done something incredibly stupid. The resulting wrath of his father would be worth it if Harry was found to be safe and well.

"I know Sev," Draco said sounding resigned before giving his Godfather Harry's mobile number. With the new technology that Malfoy industries had developed that was all that was needed to track down his location.

"I'll call you back as soon as I know his location," He said and hung up without the usual pleasantries, Severus Snape was not a man whom observed niceties, not even to those closest to him.

Heading back inside of Slither Draco hurried explained to Jake that he had called in a favour with a friend and he was going to go and find Harry. The blonde shook his head when Jake went to ask questions about the details of this particular favour, it wasn't something that Draco could divulge though, he just hoped that the eldest Potter boy could understand this.

"Just bring him back safely," Jake said finally and Draco nodded, leaving the bar as his phone started to ring.

"Did you find him?" Draco asked in a rush without a word of hello.

"Yes, his phone at least is at some club not far from you, Oceanic. Do you know where it is?" Severus asked briskly, still not entirely happy with the situation or what he had done.

"Yes, thank you, I owe you big time for this," Draco said as he hung up and set off towards the club at a run.

Oceanic wasn't far from campus, it was a popular hangout for the students and was open till three every morning apart from Sunday nights. Draco was confused as to why Harry would go there as it wasn't known to be overly friendly to those of an alternative lifestyle like Slither was. However it was a known spot for those dealing highs more exclusive than what alcohol could give.

Unsure of what he was going to find when he got there Draco prepared himself for the worst. Harry was no doubt going to be drunk beyond the realms of reasonable, there was no denying that, he just hoped that that was all he was.

HPDM

Harry's eyes were electrified, the lights of the club surrounding him with the energy as the music pulsed, echoing the racing of his heart with its frantic beat. Whatever Tom had given him flowed through his system easily, infecting his sense and ensnaring his mind. His sour mood had evaporated with the mix of alcohol and drugs. His body finding its way on to the dance floor, hips swaying to the music. He barely even took notice of Tom who tended to him with drinks and fending off the flocks of females that seemed to fling themselves at Harry who was undeniably attractive.

To look at him would tell you instantly that something wasn't right. The emerald of his eyes had all but taken over, the pupils nothing but black pin pricks against a sea of intense green. Sweat poured off him in rivets at the intensity of the heat in the club as he danced completely indifferent to those around him.

It wasn't hard to spot him, even with the club packed with people. He was like an Adonis as he danced, unreserved and sensual in his movements. Tom stood drinking him in from the side lines, admiring every delicious curve on his body and every move that he made. Tom was a handsome man that was for sure but he blended in to the crowd, unlike Harry he lacked in confidence and when you spoke to him it was clear that there was something off about him, something Harry had been oblivious to when they had first met.

Draco, breathless and sweating, paid his way into the club, flashing a hefty wad of cash and name dropping his father to the bouncer who allowed him to bypass the long queue of people waiting to get in with the added thanks of a fifty pound note put directly into the security man's pocket. The blonde was not above using his position as the son of one of the wealthiest men in England to his advantage.

Finding Harry was easy, he was stood in the middle of the dance floor clearly on something other than alcohol judging by the way he was moving. Without noticing anyone else he rushed straight to the raven haired teen, taking his head in his hands and staring into his eyes. "What have you taken Harry?" Draco demanded, Harry however just grinned at him.

"Draco," He slurred seemingly happy to see the blonde, "My Draco."

"Come on Harry, we need to get you home," Draco said, realising that he wasn't going to get any sense out of him now. However it was never going to be that easy. Not when Tom Riddle was there to intercede.

"Take your hands off my man," Tom said threateningly as he grabbed Draco's hand and forced his grip from Harry.

"Back off Tom," Draco growled menacingly, realising who it was and not finding himself overly thrilled to see him there with Harry. "How many times does Harry have to tell you to fuck off before he gets through to you?" The three of them were beginning to attract attention now. It was attention that none of them wanted.

"Take your hands off of him!" Tom snapped, glaring at Draco who had his hand in Harry's. To see them like that made him angry, his fists clenching with the rage that brewed within him. He had been the one to see Harry upset, he had come with him into the club and tried to make it better. He had been the one to take care of Harry all evening and now here was this man, riding in to apparently save the day when he hadn't been there for him and may even have caused Harry's mood. Tom wasn't going to let him get away with taking Harry away as easily as that.

"Get lost Riddle," Draco spat venomously, in no mood to deal with the deranged young man who was clearly deluded. All he wanted was to get Harry home to bed so that he could get whatever it was he had taken out of his system.

Tom however wasn't one to be discouraged as easily as that. Accepting the challenge that Draco posed he drew back his fist and punched him in the face.

It wasn't the first time that Draco had been punched and in comparison to his father Tom Riddle did not hit that hard. The blonde didn't even let go of Harry's hand. Before Draco could lunge for the young man who had just punched him the security teams had intercepted them and the three of them were being swiftly manhandled out of the club.

Draco knew the proceedings well and was aware that the police had probably already been called. He didn't want them to find Harry strung out on whatever he had been taking and his father would not be best pleased to find out that he had been involved in a nightclub altercation while protecting his boyfriend. He figured that it was probably better to just leave. Tom seemed to have come to the same brilliant conclusion and by the time they were outside on the street there was no sign of him.

"Come on Harry, I'll take you back to mine, you need to sleep," Draco said with a sigh, putting a supportive arm around his waist but Harry resisted, looking at him with a pained expression.

"You're bleeding," Harry said as he reached a hand up to Draco's face where a small droplet of blood had trickled from his nose.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about it," Draco said defensively, forcibly wiping away the blood with his own hand before Harry had the chance.

"You came and found me," Harry said with disbelief in his voice.

"Of course I did you daft prat, I was worried about you," Draco said, confused as to how Harry could think that no one would be concerned enough to come and find him.

"No one has ever come looking for me before," Harry said as Draco took him by the hand and started to walk him away from the club. This time he went willingly. Allowing himself to be lead along by Draco's strong grip on his hand.

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to get hurt Harry, I care about you," Draco admitted to the intoxicated teen who swayed dangerously even though they were holding hands. Changing tactics Draco put an arm around his waist to steady him and help him walk.

It wasn't far to Draco's apartment, he lived in a posh block ten minutes from campus in a building that his father owned. He had a one bedroom place which was more than spacious enough for just him. Never had be taken anyone back there, preferring to keep his family money out of any friendships he developed. He hadn't wanted Harry to know about his wealth either but right now he just wanted him to be somewhere safe where he could watch over him and make sure he survived the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Nine

A surge of panic took over as Harry awoke in strange surroundings. Even more disconcerting was the fact that he seemed to be in just his underwear with no memory of how he had come to be here. His head was throbbing something terrible and he had very little recollection of the night before. He was at least alone or so he thought, he could hear movement coming from the other room, which made him a little nervous.

He thought about Draco and how horrible he had been to him the previous day and now he had slept with someone else when they were supposed to be together. At least that was what he had worked out that had happened because that was what usually happened. He would wake up after a heavy night out drinking either with someone else in his bed or in someone else's.

Guilt wracked his body, wondering how he could ever face the blonde again after this, he'd have to tell him, he wouldn't be able to lie to him. He kicked himself, realising how stupid he had been and finally coming to terms with just how much he cared about what he thought. Looking around for his clothes in a panic wanting to get dressed and go and find Draco, hoping that he still wanted to be his boyfriend after all of this when the young blonde walked in carrying a glass of water and a packet of paracetamol.

Harry looked at him in shock, unable to comprehend who he was seeing. "You look like you've seen a ghost," Draco said as he handed both items that he'd been carrying over to Harry.

"I didn't expect … I thought …" Harry tried to say but he couldn't find the words. Draco seemed to understand, encouraging Harry to take the pain killers and drink the water.

"I can imagine what you thought Harry," Draco said a little tirelessly, he could only imagine the kind of situations that Harry had woken up to in the past. Draco hoped to stop all of that.

"Did we … last night … I mean …"

"No," Draco said quickly, "I don't want us to be like that. If there still is an us," Draco asked this timidly, hoping that he still had a chance.

"Of course I still want there to be an us, I'm sorry about the things I said to you yesterday, I was upset. I know that isn't an excuse for what I said."

"Harry, do you remember anything about last night?" Draco asked wanting to test the waters a little and figure out how he had come to be in that nightclub with the likes of Tom Riddle who he professed to strongly disliking.

"No, not really, it's all pretty much a blur," Harry admitted awkwardly. "I'm not even sure how I ended up here with you to be honest."

"I found you in Oceanic, you were pretty wasted, I think you took something too and you were with someone," Harry paled at this, feeling a little sick to his stomach.

"Who was it?"

"Tom Riddle," Draco told him and then if it were possible Harry seemed to get paler still. "I'm sorry Harry but I don't think he did anything other than ply you with alcohol and he might have given you whatever pill you took but I think that was it. He did get in a lucky punch at me before I got you out of there though."

"He hit you?" Harry asked, stunned.

Draco nodded, "Didn't even leave a bruise, I'm fine … you're worth it Harry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to make this up to you," Harry said hopelessly, Draco sighed affectionately at the teen who was half naked in his bed and smiled at him.

"I can think of one way," Draco said as he joined Harry on the bed, nervously the raven haired teen licked dry lips as the glass of water was taken out of his hands and placed on the bedside table.

Harry's heart was racing uncontrollably as Draco's hands came to rest on either side of his hips as he leaned in for a kiss. The two of them fell back on to the bed, Draco straddling his boyfriend as their tongues collided.

This Harry was familiar with, one hand going into Draco's hair to deepened the kiss while the other grabbed at his waist so that they could grind together. They rolled over so that Harry was pressed against Draco, nestled between his legs as he began to kiss his way down the blondes jaw, using his talented tongue to make Draco writhe beneath him, letting out delicious moans of pleasure.

Draco hadn't meant for this to happen, it was too soon for them. As much as he wanted Harry and vice versa judging by the erection pressed against him. However no matter how loud his brain screamed this at him his body was telling him something completely different. The things that Harry Potter could do with his tongue and skilled fingers seemed to be clouding his mind.

"What on earth is going on in here?" An older drawling voice said in obvious distaste as the door to the bedroom crashed open.

"Fuck," Draco said as Harry rolled off from him in shock.

"That's where I was hoping this was going," Harry mumbled as he tried to work out what the hell was going on.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked feeling a little embarrassed about being caught with his pants almost down but certainly in a compromising position. The older Malfoy was not looking best pleased with the situation. He was sneering at Harry, a look of utter disgust on his face as if Harry were the devil incarnate.

"Severus used the computers to access some information last night that he should not have been accessing. He told me that it was on your request. I thought that I should come and speak to you myself before I fired him."

"Don't fire him, I asked him for a favour, he didn't want to do it but I insisted." Draco tried to explain, feeling sorry for his Godfather having got into trouble on his account.

"Get dressed, we'll finish this discussion in the living room," Lucius Malfoy said looking at his son as if he were filth. Harry wasn't sure he liked the look that he was giving Draco. The older man swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he went.

"So that was your dad huh," Harry said as Draco flung himself out of bed, pulling on his jeans and then a t-shirt which Harry realised was his making him laugh.

"What's funny?" Draco asked raising an amused eyebrow, Harry beckoned him over to the bed with one finger. Biting his lip Draco approached with caution.

Harry pulled him down on to the bed and kissed him, "You're wearing my t-shirt," He said when he broke the contact.

"Do you want it back?" Draco questioned softly but Harry shook his head.

"Looks better on you," He said, releasing the blonde from his grip. "Want me to come out there with you?" Harry offered but Draco shook his head.

"I think it's better if you don't," Draco said suddenly unable to make eye contact and then it dawned on him.

"Your father did know about you being gay right, before he walked in on us?" Harry questioned and Draco suddenly had a perverse interest in the beige carpet and counting the fibres rather than looking at his boyfriend.

"I never hid it from him, I just don't think he ever wanted to accept it," Draco said, his head bowed.

"Oh Draco …"

"It's fine Harry, I'll be back in a minute," Draco said, leaning down and claiming another kiss before hastily pulling back, not wanting to gain back his hard on before going to talk to his father. He doubted that that would be a smart move to make.

Of course Lucius was seething, his patience pushed to the limit at being kept waiting. He was not happy in the least. This nonsense was making him late for a meeting with some shareholders for the company. When his son came out of his bedroom looking utterly ravished he lost the last thread of his patience, without a word he back handed his son across the face, hard.

Draco recoiled from the hit but made no sound. Turning back to his father and not even giving him the satisfaction of rubbing his stinging cheek. "Good morning to you too father," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Using company technology for your own personal gain and then I come here and find you in bed with a man, it's disgusting!" Lucius snarled hatefully. He was truly a nasty piece of work.

"If you were in a better mood I'd introduce you, he isn't just any guy Father, he's my boyfriend," Draco said and he knew that he was really pissing his father off but he didn't care. He had been bending to his fathers will for far too long now.

"How dare you," Lucius spat at him.

"How dare I what exactly?" Draco asked fiercely, "How dare I be gay? How dare I have a boyfriend? This is who I am Father." Draco said and he could see the veins in his father's neck begin to pulse, a sign that his temper was brewing into a unstoppable wrath. Lucius however was very late and now was not the time to get into any form of confrontation with his son.

"We will finish this conversation later," Lucius said glaring at his son before turning on his heel and walking out. He slammed the front door closed with a resounding crash that made Draco jump despite the fact that he had been expecting it.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asked behind him and Draco had to wipe away a stray tear that had been threatening to fall. He didn't know why but he didn't want Harry to see him crying.

"Fine," Draco lied, his hands were still shaking and that wasn't something he could hide.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked coming up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him, resting his head upon his shoulder.

"I'm fine Harry," Draco repeated but Harry wasn't believing a word of it.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine but I'm here if you need to talk to someone. You've put up with so much of my shit, I think I owe you."

"I said I'm fine HHarry," Draco said a little more firmly this time. His father really knew how to get under his skin. At his harsh tone Harry released him, taking a step back in shock. Draco had always been kind and patient, never had been cruel before.

"I'm just going to go and umm… get dressed," Harry said, scurrying back into the bedroom. Draco sighed, realising his mistake and going after him.

"Harry … I'm sorry …" He tried to say.

"It's fine, honestly, don't worry about it," Harry said pulling on his jeans, determinedly not looking at the blonde.

"It isn't fine," Draco said as he went forward and stopped Harry before he could pull on a t-shirt. "Listen to me, I'm sorry. My father gets to me … he isn't a very nice man. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. Can you please forgive me?"

Harry sighed, "There is nothing to forgive," He said truthfully. "You've put up with more of my shit than I care to mention. I guess we both have baggage."

"We're going to have to have some time together that isn't interrupted where we can actually have a good time soon. Nothing seems to have gone right recently."

Harry didn't say anything, he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him deeply. Nothing was going to stand in their way, not Tom Riddle and not Lucius Malfoy. They were going to fight to stay together no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC! _

Chapter Ten

Draco and Harry had an afternoon class with James Potter that day but after what had happened the last time neither was particularly looking forward to it. However seeing as Harry had missed his class the previous day he couldn't afford to miss another one and risk falling behind with his studies, even with Draco's well detailed notes to help him catch up.

Together they headed back to Harry's room first, finally wearing their own clothes though Harry needed to change into something clean. He had taken care of showering at Draco's before they had left but unfortunately the blonde had declined showering together, which Harry thought was a shame. He would have loved to share a hot, soapy shower with the blonde.

They walked across the University campus hand in hand, the weak September sun shining down on them as they walked. As they passed the dining hall the two of them were accosted by Ron and Hermione who ran at them, worried looks on their faces. Draco realised that he had forgotten to let them know that he had found Harry the previous night. He had sent a quick text message to Jake to assure him that his brother was alright but had completely forgotten to give Ron and Hermione the same reassurance.

"Hi guys," Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry! You had us worried sick!" Hermione scolded him, giving him a disapproving look. She seemed entirely put out about something but Draco didn't want to mention it, he was already beginning to understand the group dynamics and Hermione was the mother hen to the other two boys, not someone to mess with.

"Yeah mate, what the hell happened?" Ron asked, he at least didn't sound as upset as Hermione but then again that might have had something to do with the can of red bull in one hand and the large green apple in the other.

"I just needed to go and deal with some stuff. Draco came and found me and looked after me," Harry told them, he didn't want to worry them with loads of details and the mentioning of Tom Riddle when he didn't think that they really needed to worry about him. "We're just heading back to the dorms, you going in that direction?" He asked and Ron nodded but Hermione shook her head.

"I have to get to class but I'll catch you guys later," She said, giving Ron a quick peck to the cheek and a wave to the other two.

"Does she ever stop?" Draco asked as the three boys began to head to the dormitory.

"Nope," Both Harry and Ron said in unison, laughing. It was nice to hear Harry laugh, Draco relished the sound of it.

The three of them were in a surprisingly good mood when they reached their destination. That was until Harry opened up his bedroom door and immediately he knew something wasn't right. He stopped in the threshold of the door, trying to figure out why it didn't feel right, looking around and realising that some of his belongings were not where he had left them.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, confused as to why his boyfriend had stopped in his tracks upon opening his door.

"I think someone's been in my room," He said, "I'm sure I made my bed and some of my stuff has moved." He said taking a tentative step inside. "And I know I didn't leave the window open that much."

"That much?" Draco questioned, "You live on the ground floor and you left your window open at all?"

Harry shrugged feeling a little foolish now that he had heard Draco put it like that. It felt entirely unnerving to think that someone had been in his room, touched his stuff and even been in his bed. "You don't' think …" Harry said but then stopped himself, realising that it was probably a stupid thought.

"Think what?" Draco asked, wanting to know what had popped into his mind.

"It's stupid, I don't even know why I thought it really," Harry said as he went to grab clean clothes from his chest of drawers.

"Just tell me," Draco said, watching Harry as he stripped off, t-shirt first followed by jeans until he was just in his underwear. The raven haired teen seemed completely unabashed as he shed those too and then put on a clean pair of trousers without underwear on at all.

"Tom Riddle," Harry admitted feeling foolish for saying it aloud. However he smirked as he realised that Draco hadn't taken his eyes off of him while he had changed his clothes.

"It's certainly a possibility, when was the last time you were here?" Draco asked, feeling a heat rise in his cheeks as Harry noticed that he had been staring. He fought to keep their conversation going, not wanting to draw any more attention to his ogling. Though he couldn't complain about the view he had and he wasn't about to avert his eyes either.

"Yesterday, before breakfast, I haven't been back since then," Harry said as he grabbed a clean shirt but purposefully didn't put it on right away, allowing Draco to enjoy the view for a little while longer as he began to swap his books around in his bag.

"He certainly had the time then," Draco mused, unable to take his eyes away from Harry's torso, he may not have been as well built as his brother or even Ron but he was certainly a pleasure to behold.

"But I don't understand why he would, what would be the point?" Harry asked, zipping up his backpack and finally pulling his clean top over his head.

"To be close to you," Draco said. He had seen Tom last night, how possessive he was over Harry, how angry he had become when Draco had arrived to take him away. "He's obsessed with you Harry, can't you see that?"

"It was just one night," Harry said with bewilderment as he sat down to put on his shoes and socks. He couldn't believe that after a one night stand anyone could become so attached, even if it was their first time. It just didn't make any sense to him.

"It doesn't matter Harry, he wants you and it's clear to me that he doesn't care how many times you say no to him, it only makes him desire you more. You're the one thing he can't have and also the one thing he wants most." Draco tried to explain.

"What can I do then? I don't want anything to do with him!" Harry said, finally ready to leave but not really wanting to go. There was no way he wanted to face his father, not in the mood he was in right now. Equally however he didn't want to stay in this room, not knowing that Tom Riddle had been here. If he had had a choice then he would have wanted to go back to Draco's luxury apartment, crawl back into bed with him and never leave.

Draco paused to think for a minute, "I think maybe start with being more vigilant. Shut and lock your window before you leave, then you know he can't get back in here. Then I guess avoid him as best you can." Then seeing how worried he was, Draco went forward and took Harry into his arms, holding him there.

"If it was him…" Harry said not really comprehending what it could mean, "It scares me what he could do if he's willing to break into my room."

"Don't forget I think he gave you drugs last night too and seemed quite happy to ply you with alcohol so you couldn't even walk straight let alone think for yourself." Draco said before realising that he wasn't really helping the situation.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said and Draco could see that he did indeed look a little green.

"I'm sorry," Draco said rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Maybe we should just go to class and get this over with," He suggested and Harry nodded his head. However before they left Harry went and shut his window, triple checking that it was locked. He was going to take Draco's advice and be vigilant. He hated the idea that Tom Riddle might be able to get into his room while he was sleeping, the very idea sent a chilling shiver down his spine.

"Don't tell the others, not even Jake, I couldn't handle it if they knew, I don't want them to worry," Harry pleaded desperately and Draco, seeing how much it meant to him that no one else knew he nodded. Though he didn't necessarily agree with the decision. In his mind the more people worrying and looking out for Harry the better but he would respect his wishes and keep his mouth shut.

"I won't, I promise," Draco replied, putting his arm around Harry's waist as they headed out the door towards their first and only class for the day.

They dragged their heels getting there, taking their usual seats to the front of the class. Despite James' reaction the last time he still wanted his father to see him there undeterred. The eldest Potter came in a couple of minutes late and Harry knew that he had done this on purpose, his Dad was never late for anything. Of course he faltered a little when he saw Harry in the front row but carried on with the lesson as he had planned.

Harry sat slumped in his chair, casually taking notes, one head leaning gently against Draco's shoulder. He was feeling utterly fed up and taking comfort in Draco was the only thing that was keeping him going. James seemed to glance at the two of them every so often, taking an ever so slight interest however it wasn't enough to stop him from attempting to take flight once the two hour lecture was done.

"Dad," Harry tried again, "Wait, please." He said and this time James surprised himself and Harry by stopping with his hasty exit. The raven haired teenager had met Draco's father this morning, no matter how unpleasant the situation had been. Now he wanted Draco to meet his father too. Though he could predict that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "Will you talk to me, please?"

"I can't right now," James said looking decisively nervous as he turned to face his youngest son.

"Why not, you keep trying to call Jake, he's told me you do. Why can't you talk to me?" Harry demanded as the rest of the students from the class filed out of the class room, being too polite to hang around for long. They didn't want to witness this confrontation. Draco too hung back a little, waiting to see what the professor's reaction would be.

"Because Jake is my son," James said pointedly, "And I'm not sure you are." With that bit of ground breaking and life shattering news the eldest Potter attempted to leave but an enraged Harry went forward and grabbed a hold of him, preventing him from leaving.

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted, Draco had immediately dropped his bag and gone to stand by his boyfriends side, partly to support him but also partly to stop him lashing out at a teacher and getting himself expelled.

"Look, it isn't my fault your mother had an affair, I can't deal with you right now Harry. I have to go." James said, wrenching his arm from Harry's grip and in a rush, turning to leave, the damage done. Harry just stared after him in shock.

"Harry …" Draco said as he watched the professor take his leave. "Are you?" But Harry was already shaking his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Harry." Draco said feeling as if his words were unable to even breach the surface of how terrible he felt for what Harry had just been told.

"I think I need to talk to Jake, see what he knows about this. Maybe he can tell me more than Dad …. If he even is my Dad," Harry said hopelessly as Draco took him in his arms, holding him in an attempt at comforting him.


	11. Chapter 11

Obsession

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Harry is the perpetual playboy until he comes across a young man who doesn't like to play games when it comes to his feelings. However jilted ex-lover with revenge on his mind isn't just going to allow his obsession to get away that easily. Drarry, AU, NO MAGIC!_

* * *

_**NOTE: ** Sorry that it's been a while with this story and the chapter is a little shorter than I wanted but it's an update. I'm working on You Jump, I Jump as I am close to finishing it. Once I have then Obsession will be getting my full attention. Thank you for your patience and I hope that you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It took a few moments for Harry to recover himself enough to be able to head towards Slither and face his brother. After their argument he wasn't sure if he would have been able to but Draco swore that he would be standing by his side no matter what. It was the only reason that Harry found the strength to go through with it.

They walked to the bar together, knowing that Jake would be there opening up. Draco couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry was feeling, he kept his hand firmly linked to his boyfriends, knowing that he was in desperate need of comfort.

"How do I talk to him about this?" Harry asked as they paused outside of the Slither Inn. "What if he knew about it and hid it from me?"

"If he knows and he hid it then he was probably just trying to protect you, your Dad didn't even sound as if he knew for sure. If your brother knew anything then I doubt he would have hidden it from you to hurt you," Draco said trying to be logical.

Harry nodded, "Alright, let's do this," Harry said with a deep breath. Draco who still had a hold of his hand, pulled Harry closer to him and placed a soft kiss to his lips wanting to make him feel loved as he knew how low he would have been feeling with this newest discovery.

What the two of them found when they opened the door to the bar was something that neither would be erase from their minds for a long time to come and both would have happily burnt it painfully from their subconscious forever.

The sofas that Harry usually occupied whenever he came into Slither for a major drinking session with Ron, were today taken over by two others. Jake and Hermione were lying down together, her denim skirt hitched up over her thighs, Jake between her legs, his jeans undone. He pushed into her seemingly oblivious to the audience they now had.

Harry looked between his brother and best friend with horror. Draco realising what he was seeing before it had registered with Harry tried to drag him out of the bar, reckoning that he had had enough of life changing information for one day, however Harry had other ideas.

Grabbing the closest thing to hand, which happened to be Jake's keys, he threw them as hard as he could in their direction. He seemed to have excellent aim because they hit Jake in the chest, startling them both enough to stop and look over. Both looking horrified at the sight of Harry and Draco gawping at them they scrambled to right themselves but it was too late for that, the damage had been done.

"Harry …" Jake tried to say but his little brother was already heading for the exit.

"Fuck you both," Harry shouted, Draco scurrying after him after a withering stare at Jake and Hermione. This wasn't what Harry had needed right now.

"Harry," Draco called, fearing that his boyfriend was about to go off the deep end again. He didn't want to see him like he had been the night before, high and drunk, completely lost and scared.

"I can't get my head round this," Harry said as he stormed off towards a small grassy patch which was usually used for football matches but was empty aside from a few students that had gathered to enjoy the sunshine.

"Stop, just stop," Draco said finally getting close enough to the frantic teenager to take hold of his wrist and slow him down to a halt, turning him round so that they were face to face. "I know this is a lot but you can't keep running away from your problems," He said as Harry struggled to get free.

"What the hell do you know about any of this, my brother is fucking my best friend who is supposed to be dating my other best friend, I have a crazy stalker guy breaking into my bedroom and I've just found out that my Dad might not be my Dad. I've pretty much hit rock bottom."

"You forgot something," Draco said forcing Harry to look at him.

"What, what else is there?" Harry asked, tears filling his eyes.

"You have a boyfriend who cares about you, would do anything for you," Draco said and Harry stopped trying to fight the blondes grip on his arm and just started to cry, folding into him, feeling utterly hopeless.

"Harry …" Jake said behind them, "Can we talk about this?" Harry looked over at his brother from Draco's embrace and saw that Hermione was stood a little ways behind him looking utterly embarrassed by the situation.

"I don't think this is the time Jake," Draco said, still holding Harry close. He never wanted to let this fragile boy go now he could see how utterly broken he was.

"Back off Draco, this isn't anything to do with you!" Jake hissed in anger which only made Harry see red. After their argument the previous evening it wasn't difficult to cause tension between the two of them.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Harry said through gritted teeth as he managed to get free of Draco's hold on him. He rounded on his older brother enraged, "We walk in and find you fucking someone who isn't your girlfriend and you're pissed off at us?"

"Oh like you're so innocent!" Jake bit back in annoyance. None of them seemed to care that their rather loud disagreement was starting to draw unwanted attention to them. "How many men have you slept with now Harry? It has to be double figures, twenty, thirty?"

"Least I was honest with them, I didn't cheat," Harry yelled back.

"Yeah and look at you now, the only way I could get a man to even consider dating you was to present you as a challenge. Do you think that Draco would have gone anywhere near you if I hadn't have encouraged it?" Jake said cruelly. Harry turned to look at Draco in horror.

"It wasn't like that Harry," Draco insisted as a fifth person joined the group, a red head who seemed very confused as to what was going on. Ron had walked in on the most awkward moment he had ever experienced. Hermione was sobbing, Jake and Harry both looked murderous and Draco just looked horrified by what the eldest Potter had said.

"What's going on?" Ron asked confused, looking from the four of them feeling very out of the loop.

"I've just walked in on your girlfriend and my brother fucking," Harry said not looking at Ron, Hermione crumpled as he spoke, falling to the floor in floods of tears. Jake lunged for Harry with the aim of tackling him to the ground, trying to land a punch but Draco, seeking to protect his boyfriend stepped into his path.

Jake's large, sport honed body smashed into Draco's with a sickening crunch as they landed on the ground. Immediately Ron and Harry went to pull Jake off of Draco, the red head holding back the older man as Harry went to tend to Draco, who lay on the ground still conscious but obviously in pain.

"Draco … are you okay?" Harry asked frantically.

Clutching at his ribs Draco nodded, he had felt this pain before and he had a pretty good idea about what he'd done. It was nothing that a few strong pain killers wouldn't solve, a trip to the hospital wouldn't be necessary, it wasn't as if they would be able to do anything for him other than tell him for certain the injury that he'd received. "I'm fine," He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"You don't seem fine," Harry said as Draco determinedly got to his feet.

"It's fine Harry, honestly, let's go," He said wanting to escape from the raving lunatic that was Jake Potter and leave Ron and Hermione to sort out their issues. However it didn't seem that the fun was over for the afternoon. As in the blink of an eye Ron had released the older Potter and punched him in the nose, the surprise blow sent him to the floor and Hermione screamed as blood started to pour from his nose.

Turning to look down at her he just shook his head, glaring at her in disgust. "It's over," He said before turning on his heel and leaving. Harry put his arm around Draco and they too began walking in the opposite direction, leaving a sobbing Hermione and a bleeding Jake behind.


End file.
